Neji x TenTen  Loves Beginning
by Emo-Ninja-Girl
Summary: Yayy! My first fanfic! x3 This is in the end of the first season when Naruto just left, so they're still in first season form xD and the words TenTen is singing is from 'Miracle' by Cascada, but I edited the words a bit so it fit the situation…Enjoy!


Yayy! My first fanfic! x3 This is in the end of the first season when Naruto just left, so they're still in first season form xD and the words TenTen is singing is from 'Miracle' by Cascada (which was the song that inspired this), but I edited the words a bit so it fit the situation…Enjoy! =D

TenTen sighed as she watched Neji training as she sat below a tree. She was going to help him, but he was being a jerk recently. Yesterday just after training with Lee she asked him out for some rice and he refused flat, not speaking to her the rest of the day. She knew she loved Neji, she couldn't help it. He was strong, brave, and he always knew what to say. TenTen thought of the times they had spent together and whispered to herself, "Why doesn't he get it? I love him with all my heart but he doesn't seem to understand…" She closed her eyes and sighed, her eyes watering up.

Mean While…

Neji had almost perfected his new jutsu that Hiashi was teaching him called "Air Palm." He gasped for breath, but continued anyway. He gathered chakra to his palm making his hand glow a bit, then he pushed his hand forward towards a boulder he was slowly destroying. At that moment he released the chakra in a stream and it blasted the boulder, making a huge crack down the middle. He nodded, happy with the results of his training. He stood there to catch his breath for a moment and thought, "Where's TenTen? She usually helps me when training…" He glanced around and noticed TenTen sitting below the tree with her head leaning against it and noticed she was crying.

Tears were rolling down TenTen's cheeks as she thought of her Neji-Kun, and how much she loved him but he always refused her. She began singing quietly, forgetting Neji was right there, "I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl, I need a chance to show that I was made for you. I need a miracle, please let me be your girl, One day you'll see that my love is true…" Her voice wavered a bit as she sang, tears still running down her cheeks and neck.

Neji began walking over to her quietly. He was about to say something when he heard her singing sweetly. He listened as he stood by her, not making a sound. Then it hit him, "Was she singing this about him?" He thought of the day before when she asked him out. He probably would have said yes, but Lee was right there and he knew what he would do if Lee began thinking of them as boyfriend/girlfriend. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings, but it would be even worse if Lee embarrassed her by pronouncing to everyone that they were together, which was untrue. He knew she had liked him, but he never imagined she was this serious. "Ya really mean that TenTen?…"

TenTen jumped at the sound of Neji's voice and she looked up at him, "Neji-Kun!" She blurted then began blushing madly, knowing he had heard what she said and she looked at the ground. She knew it was pointless trying to lie to Neji so she just admitted it, "Yes Neji-Kun….sorry about that…" She just knew he was going to turn her down again, just like all the rest of the times. "Why does he always pretend there's nothing wrong when I'm in such pain?…" She thought bitterly. Then suddenly she felt a hand touch her cheek and she looked to see Neji staring into her eyes.

Neji looked at her. It just killed him to see her cry so he sat next to her and touched her cheek, "What are you saying sorry for?…" He wiped the tears off her cheek, "There's no need to be sorry for that when I feel the same way…" He smiled, gazing into her hazel brown eyes, "The reason I had refused you is because I wanted to wait for the right time…" He leaned in and kissed her soft lips, running his tongue along them as he closed his eyes.

TenTen felt Neji's lips touch hers and she smiled, letting him in to explore and she wrapped her tongue around his, closing her eyes. She felt her adrenaline rise and she put her arms around his neck and shoulders, pulling him further into her. She was so happy to know he loved her back.

Neji wrapped his arms around her waist, moving them up her side until just below her chest, since he didn't want to go too far. He felt her tug him closer and he could tell she was getting a bit hyped. He was amused by the thought, but did nothing since he wasn't sure how TenTen would react if he went any farther. Then he felt his shirt being lifted up and a pair of hands going under his shirt.

TenTen felt Neji's hands around her waist and she reacted quickly, inching her way under his shirt and up to his stomach, feeling the strong muscles. She was amused by the sound of Neji's reaction and she kissed him deeper, pulling back half a second for air.

Neji's moaned a bit as TenTen felt around under his shirt, feeling his adrenaline rise as well. He could tell TenTen was getting a bit too hyped and he decided to pull back before this got out of control. He smiled, leaving her hands were they were. He rested her forehead on hers and their headbands clinked quietly, "TenTen, I will love you until the day I die…"

TenTen sighed as Neji rested his head on hers and they touch noses. She smiled when she heard him say he loved her and she replied, "You better, Neji Hyuga…" She laughed softly and couldn't help kissing him one more time.


End file.
